Darkest Kiss
by EmStar202
Summary: When Bella decides to go clubbing with her friends and makes the decision to head home on her own, she feels like she's being watched. Little does she know her stalker happens to be the hungry for blood vampire Edward Cullen... Unfinished
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Story in next chapter! **Thanks everyone who read and reviewed this story! Since most of you wanted this story to be continued into a lemon, I have granted your wishes! Haha Head to the next chapter to check it out. I don't own Twilight or the characters. Thanks for checking out my story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Darkest Kiss

It was 2AM and I was tiredly making my way through the streets of Seattle Washington. I'd decided to go clubbing with my friends, but when they left I hadn't been quite ready to leave, so I'd told them to go on and I'd catch up with them later. That hadn't been my brightest moment.

That decision left me on my own, walking through the streets at night with absolutely no one around, which meant if someone was to hurt me I'd be helpless, vulnerable. I fingered the mace in my purse, but I knew it'd do no use if someone really wanted to hurt me. I may be strong, but I wasn't strong enough. This had happened before, when I was younger I'd went dress shopping for prom with my friends, and some drunks decided to try and have a little fun with me. They would have gotten away with it too, if not for my then boyfriend Jacob driving by. For that reason I was always cautious walking down this particular road, especially at night, and especially when I had that feeling that someone was watching me.

That feeling had hung around me all night, and it hadn't yet gone away, which was why my steps were faster as I rushed through the streets trying to find a cab. At one point I'd thought I'd heard someone behind me, but when I'd whirled around to look, no one was there. Still, the feeling of foreboding was growing, and I didn't know how to shake it off. Perhaps I should have listened to that feeling…

I passed yet another alleyway when the nervous feeling inside me was just about ready to burst. I whirled around…and fingers clamped over my wrist and pulled me into the alley. I opened my mouth to scream but before I could make a sound a hand came crashing down over my lips, silencing me. "Don't. Make. A. Sound," my captor said, holding me steady from behind. One hand pinned me to him while the other kept me from speaking. I nodded slowly as he turned and pressed my back against the wall.

Carefully, he switched our positions so he pinned me to the wall with his body rather than his hand. One hand still held my mouth while the other held my hands up above my head. My eyes gazed into his and found his eyes to be nearly black. He had a floppy mop of bronze hair and his face was filled with hard, sharp angles. I didn't take my gaze from his, something seemed to hold me there, and his ice-cold grip told me I wouldn't be able to get away even if I tried.

When he finally took his hand from my mouth I dared to ask, "Wh—what do you want?" I meant for my voice to sound strong, but it came out sounding scared, shaky.

The dark stranger merely laughed and tightened his grip on my hands. He lowered his lips to my ear and uttered a single word, "You."

My body stilled as he moved his lips from my ear to my neck, and slowly sucked on my skin. Then, without warning, his teeth pierced through my skin and he began sucking. I started to cry out in pain, but his hand came crashing down over my mouth again to muffle my cries. I tried kicking him, but he simply pressed his body harder against mine until it was absolutely impossible to move. He felt hard all over, like marble or granite. Damn it, why couldn't I move!?

The pain was unbearable, worse than anything I'd ever felt before in my life. He took my blood slowly, gently almost, and then it started to feel…good. The intense pain I'd felt earlier was replaced by a pleasant numbing feeling. The feeling spread throughout my body until it was no longer a numb feeling, but a searing fire. The hot flame spread throughout my veins slowly, until it enveloped my whole being. I moaned once more against his hand, but it was no longer in pain, but in pleasure…I didn't want him to stop.

I felt my body tensing, aching for release, but how was that possible? He was sucking my blood for god sakes! This was not supposed to feel good, this wasn't supposed to turn me on. I wasn't ready when he took his fangs out of my skin and pulled away from me. I wanted more, so much more. When he stepped back from me, my body fell forward and I sagged against him, not able to support my own weight.

"Damn. Took to much," I thought I heard him mutter, but I couldn't be sure. Gently, tenderly even, he wrapped his arms around me and held me steady against him.

"L—Let me go!" I hissed, or at least tried to. The stranger chuckled and flashed me a crooked smile.

"I don't think you want me to."

My breath caught in my throat and I stared up at him, wide eyed. I didn't know how to reply to that, because he was right. I wanted more. I wanted him to take more. I didn't even know who this man was, but there was no denying my attraction towards him. It felt wrong to want him, after all he did pull me from the streets against my will and sucked the blood right out of me (which I was still having trouble believing by the way) but there was no denying how I felt. I wanted him, but I wasn't about to tell him that!

I stared up at him, determination in my gaze, "Let me go." But in my mind I was really begging him not to release me. What was wrong with me?

The vampire simply smiled that same crooked smile and pressed his lips to my ear again, "You're a terrible liar. Besides…I can smell your desire."

My eyes widened in shock, shock at his words, shock at how I felt when he whispered to me. "You—you can not!"

"I can, and you want me. Almost as much as I want you…" With these words he lowered his lips to my neck again and I tensed, in anticipation or fear I wasn't sure, but he didn't take my blood this time. No, he simply left a trail of kisses down my neck, making his way to my lips. When his lips first brushed mine a shockwave of pleasure ran through my veins and my body quivered against his. I felt like I was going to fall over again if he stopped supporting me.

His tongue outlined my lips and pushed against mine, wanting entry. When I could no longer stand it I opened my mouth to taste him, and moaned. The vampire's taste was addicting, and I wanted more. He tasted dangerous and the way his tongue moved against mine spoke of untold pleasures.

When he broke our kiss I groaned softly, but I hoped he didn't hear me; I didn't want him thinking I was enjoying this, although I suppose he already knew that I was. My pulse was beating furiously, and I could tell he was very aware of it, for his eyes seemed to be glued to my throat, as if in a trance. Hadn't he already had his fill? Finally he turned his heated gaze back to mine and pushed me against the wall roughly. His eyes were no longer completely black, but had some sort of honey brown color mixed in.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked, breathing heavily.

"Would you like me to?" He asked, teeth flashing in a smile.

I didn't answer.

"Are you afraid?"

I considered his words. Was I? No. More…excited, hopeful. "No."

His crooked smile grew and he pressed his hands more firmly against my back. I couldn't help but arch against him. His lips came to my ear again and he whispered, "You should be."

As he spoke he crept one hand up my side and cupped my breast. With the other hand he held my hands high above my head, so I was helpless to resist him, although I don't think I would have even if I were able to. His touch awakened feelings in me I didn't even know existed. Whenever he touched me my body felt as if it were on fire. I ached for him all over. I'd never felt this way before, not with Jake, and certainly not with Mike. How could this man I hardly knew awaken such feelings in me?

His lips met mine again and I opened my mouth eagerly, craving his heady taste. He kissed me harder than before, claiming me his. He let go of the hands locked above my head and brought his hand to my back, lifting me to him. I wrapped my arms around the vampire's neck and moaned as his erection pressed against me. He pinched my nipple through the fabric on my blouse and kissed his way down my neck. The vampire's lips reached my shirt and a loud tearing sound rang out in my ears as he violently tore it in half. The bothersome fabric fell to the ground and he buried his face in between my breasts, kissing me furiously.

"Vampire…" I cried, nails scraping his back as he tore my bra in half as well and took an aching nipple into his mouth.

I tore at the back of his shirt, filled with need and desire. I wanted his skin pressed against mine. I pulled his shirt up and he hastily threw it over his head before taking my nipple into his mouth. My head fell back and I moaned, just as his fangs pierced through my nipple. I felt a sharp stab of pain at first, but just as the pain in my neck had turned into pleasure, so did this pain. Soon I was writhing against him. My nails scraped down his back and pulled at his jeans. The vampire moved his lips to my other breast and gave it the same treatment.

When I was positively burning with need he wrenched himself away and pulled my legs away from his waist. With a look of longing in his eyes he pulled off his jeans as well as mine. When he pulled me to him again, I felt bare skin grinding against my own, and I nearly came right then. I wrapped my arms around his neck once more and tangled my hands in his hair as he positioned himself at my entrance.

He paused for a moment and brought his lips to my ear once more, "Tell me to stop," he urged, "And I will."

Breathless, I whispered my reply, "Don't. Don't stop."

With a growl more animal than man, he thrust into me. I cried out at the sensation, and pressed my hips more firmly against him. He pulled out, and then pushed back in harder than before, all the way into me. I moaned loudly and scraped my nails down his back. He was going so fast and so hard that it almost hurt at first, but the pain turned into pleasure as he continued to thrust. When the vampire starting fingering my clitoris in time with his thrusts my pleasure escalated and soon I was close to the edge.

I came with such an intensity I was sure my screech would wake the whole world up, but I didn't care. The vampire came soon after me, his body plastering mine against the wall. When he pulled out, I rested my head against his shoulder, not ready for him to leave. After a couple minutes the vampire picked his shirt up off the ground and handed it to me, before pulling on his pants and backing away.

"Don't leave," I purred, reaching out and stroking his shoulder. The vampire looked at me with an expression I couldn't quite read. Wordlessly, he pressed his lips to mine in the most tender kiss I'd received from him all night. He tasted me for only an instant, then he left before I was even sure he'd gone, leaving me surrounded by blackness. Empty. Needy. I didn't cry, couldn't, I only slipped on the shirt he'd left for me, inhaling deeply as it whisked over my head, hoping that one day, maybe he'd return for it. Return for me.


	3. Falling for you

A/N: Wow! Thanks for the great reviews guys! I read and appreciate all of them! So I'm not sure where this story is going, so bear with me. Don't expect a chapter after this one, there may be, if I can come up with a good plot line. If anyone has one in mind tell me and I'll be sure to credit you!

So this chapter has some vampire lore from another of my favorite books, "One Foot in the Grave" By Jeaniene Frost, so credit to her for thinking up some of the vampire lore in this chapter. Seriously, if you guys like this story, you should definitely check out her books. Okay, on with the show!

Edward's POV

I raced through the streets, just a blur to the people passing by. By the time they felt the whoosh of air and turned to look, I was gone. I couldn't get her scent out of my system. That girl, who should mean nothing, meant so much more to me than all the others. She was so innocent, or at least she was, before I got to her. Honestly, she'd been a _virgin_.You rarely found girls like that these days. The way she'd so stubbornly refused me only made me want her all the more, and her bravery was a trait I couldn't help but admire. The most important, and most fascinating trait of hers that made me want to turn around right now and run after her, was that I couldn't get inside her head. I couldn't read her mind.

It was like she'd put up strong blockades around her mind, and I couldn't break through them no matter how hard I tried. It frustrated me to no end. I couldn't keep this to myself. If there were people out there like this, than my sire had to know, meaning I had to tell Carlisle. Carlisle was the vampire that changed me, made me what I am. I owed him my life, and I'd never turn on him.

I reached his current place of residence a little over an hour later, having raced most of the way. Carlisle lived in the middle of nowhere. Trees and foliage surrounded his mansion, and there was no way you'd be able to stumble upon his place by accident. Once I got close enough I slowed my pace down to a walk and trying to formulate how to explain to Carlisle what I'd discovered, and done for that matter. I didn't like to think of it as rape, but I had pulled the girl into the alley against her will. Honestly though, I'd only meant to drink her blood, nothing more, but I couldn't help but go farther when I'd felt her warm body against mine and smelled her desire. Damn, I got hard just thinking about her.

I knew Carlisle could sense me coming, so I wasn't surprised when the door opened before I'd even got a chance to knock.

"Edward," Carlisle greeted me, ushering me through the door, "What a pleasant surprise."

I shot him a crooked smile as I entered. There was no doubt he'd seen me coming, so my visit was in no way a surprise. Carlisle was a master vampire, and being one had its perks, such as having visions of the future and reading minds. I wasn't quite a master yet, but somehow I'd been able to read minds ever since I'd became a vampire. Carlisle thinks it's because of how good I was at reading people while I was human, but I'm not so sure.

"Do you know why I'm here Carlisle?" I asked, following him past some guards and into the library.

"Why don't' you tell me Edward."

I sighed; really wishing he wouldn't make me recite my whole story. It would be so much easier on my part if he just read my mind and got it over with. "Well Carlisle, while I was out feeding earlier I came across a certain girl, but I couldn't get inside her head. I couldn't read her mind. Do you know what's going on Carlisle?"

Even though I didn't say it out load, I knew Carlisle heard the rest of the story in my head, how I'd fucked her, and I knew he wouldn't be happy. For some reason, Carlisle had a soft spot for the humans, and only fed upon willing customers. The humans he fed on where part of the minority, the ones who actually believed in vampires. He didn't mind his people sucking on unwilling victims, but I knew he didn't agree with our methods.

"Well, as long as you green-eyed her I don't think we have anything to worry about, Edward," Carlisle said, seeming to shrug the whole situation off.

If possible, I would have paled at his words. Shit. I'd been so busy with the physical fucking I'd forgotten the mental.

Carlisle's expression lost all calmness and he glared at me, "You mean you didn't erase her memory?"

I shook my head slowly, damning myself to the deepest pit of Hell. All vampires had the ability to green eye humans into doing almost anything they wanted, including forgetting everything that happened with the vampire. That's how so many vampires got away with feeding on so many unwilling victims, just green eye the humans and they'll be like puddy in your hands.

"Edward! You need to find her and fix this! No one will believe her story of course, but if this continues to happen eventually someone will believe the humans, and us vampires won't have it so easy anymore," Carlisle hissed at me, "Now go, hurry up and find her! Only fuck with her mind this time, not her!"

Although I was slightly pissed at Carlisle's overreaction, I simply nodded and headed back out towards the doors. It would be easy to find her. I couldn't get her scent out of my mind.

***

Bella's POV

It had only been a couple days since I'd seen the vampire, but still I couldn't get him out of my head. I pulled on the shirt he'd given me as I crawled into bed. All I wore was his white shirt and some red panties. Where was my vampire? God, maybe I should just try to forget about him…

But I couldn't.

He was my first and only, and the way he'd touched me…I still had chills. I couldn't seem to get him out of my mind. I wanted, needed, to see him again. Have his arms around me, have his lips against mine. When he'd left me that night I'd been scared. He'd left me practically in the middle of nowhere with nothing but his t-shirt on. Somehow I'd managed to get home, lucky my cab driver had been a woman. She'd though I'd been raped and offered to take me to hospital. If only she knew…

Sighing I rolled over, trying to get some decent sleep. I hadn't slept well since the night in the alley, and I really needed some. I thought of my vampire, his arms around me, holding me tight, keeping me safe. I imagined his hands on me, kissing me deeply. My hand drifted past my stomach as I dreamed…

"Bella!"

I shot upright, grateful I hadn't done anything yet. My eyes widened at the sight in front of me. It was him.

"Vampire?"

He didn't answer, just strode over to me and perched himself on the side of my bed. I pulled the covers tighter around me and sat up, a blush covering my cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

Again, he didn't answer my question, but his eyes did begin to glow emerald green. In my shock I dropped the covers wrapped around me, revealing his shirt covering my upper body. His eyes stopped glowing, and instead they went back to that honey, golden brown.

"You're wearing my shirt," he stated, scooting over on the bed until he was right next to me.

I nodded; unable to speak as he placed a hand over my own, and if I spoke I was afraid I'd say something stupid. Just having his presence so close to mine made my body ache to be touched by him again, but who was to say he was here for that? Maybe he wanted more blood; maybe he wanted to kill me.

His hand inched higher, and began to rub my arm gently. He reached over and took my other hand in his, and stared straight into my eyes. "Just what is so special about you Isabella Swan?" he asked, although he didn't seem to want an answer to his question, "Why do I want you so much?"

"Bella," I breathed, barely able to utter the words as the vampire came to kneel over me, and his lips got gradually closer to my own.

"Hmm?"

"Bella. Call me Bella."

"Edward," he said, which I could only assume was his name; before he pressed his lips to mine in a desperate, passionate kiss. I opened my mouth in shock, which he only took to his advantage by pressing his tongue into my mouth and rubbing it fervently against mine. I murmured in bliss, and my hands wrapped around his neck of their own accord, urging him on.

Edward's POV

I knew I was only here to green eye her and then leave her, but I couldn't help but snag a taste of her first. I was addicted to this woman, and I was afraid I'd never be able to get over her. I was already getting hard, just from a kiss. How? How did she have this affect on me? I pushed her higher up onto the bed, so her head rested on the headboard. My body pressed against hers, and my hands ventured up her sides to cup her breasts. Bella moaned and arched against me, pressing the source of her heat right against my own.

It had been easy to find her, as her scent had been still fresh in my mind. It had been even easier to break into her apartment. I could smell her arousal the moment I entered, and I'd wondered if she'd known I was coming. Just what had she been doing before I'd entered? Didn't matter now, had to green eye her and get out of here. I pulled away from her, which was simply the hardest thing ever, and gazed at her intently. Her lips pulled down in pout and she looked at me sadly. "What's wrong?"

I didn't hesitate now. I had to green eye her, I couldn't allow her to know that we existed. "You will forget me. You never met me in the alley that night, didn't taste my kisses, didn't feel my touch. Didn't feel me pounding deep and hard inside you…" I paused, just thinking about that night made me want to take her again. "You will forget me. After tonight you will forget I ever existed."

She stared at me blankly for a moment, no emotions crossing her face. Finally she spoke, confused, "Is that supposed to work or something?"

I gaped at her, no even bothering to hide my shock. But then, I hadn't been able to read her mind, so it shouldn't surprise me that I couldn't green eye her. Of course, no human had been able to resist it before. I couldn't give up that easily. I had to try again. "You will forget me. You never met me. When I leave, you will have no recollection of me."

Still she looked at me with that blank look on her face. "Okay..." she began, eyes narrowing, "What are you doing?"

"Shit," I cursed, banging a hand on the mattress. She jumped, skittish thing that she was, and stared at me curiously, almost amused. Damn it why wasn't this working? "You will forget me."

"I can't," she breathed, leaning up towards me. Getting this close was not a good idea. Her warm breath fanned my face and her pink little tongue flashed out as she spoke. Her chocolate brown eyes swirled and her lips turned down in a pout. She placed her hands on my shoulders again and pulled me to her. "I can't forget you. Never."

I had to force my gaze away from hers, for I knew if I looked at her longer I'd lose my will to fuck with her memory. Perhaps that was why my abilities weren't working on her, because deep down I didn't want her to forget me. She'd given me the best sex in all of my life, and her blood was the closet to Heaven I'd ever get, but I didn't just want to fuck her now, I wanted to get to know her. Figure out why she was so god damn special.

Tentatively, Bella arched her body up into mine and placed a tender kiss on my lips. I allowed myself to indulge in her sweet taste a bit longer, allowed myself the pleasure of rubbing against her. Bella's soft moans filled the room, but I wanted them louder. I wanted her out of control.

I pressed my body more firmly against hers, unable to help myself. My lips worked feverishly against hers, and my hands explored the exposed skin of her thighs. I moved my fingers upward, gently tickling her as I moved them under her shirt, my shirt.

Bella moaned louder when my fingers brushed her nipple; her cries were the cries of an angel, and I had no right to be making her feel this way. I was a vampire, a creation of the underworld, but she was from Heaven. We were not meant to have more than that one night in the alley, and I was pushing the limits. I had to remember my sire's orders: Fuck with her mind, nothing more.

I groaned as I pulled after from her, took my hands out from under her shirt. Last time had been too quick, I wanted to prolong our pleasure, but I knew tonight was not the time for it. If I had sex with her now it would only make me want to see her more, actually form more than just a physical relationship and that would be foolish since she was a human.

"You have to come with me," I told her, scooting away from her side to the end of the bed.

Her lips were turned down in a frown as she looked at me, glared really. "I shouldn't have to go anywhere with you," she said, still breathless from our kiss.

"But you were oh so eager to fuck me just a moment ago," I shot back, raising my eyebrows.

Her cheeks heated and she glared at me, crossed her arms over her middle. "I'm not going. And you can't make me."

I frowned at her. She was acting like a child. "Listen, I promise I'll get you back safely, and you know that no matter what you do you'll end up going. You can't fight me off," as I spoke I purposely flashed my fangs at her and I saw her flinch, but she caught herself right away.

She thought over my words for a second before nodding. "Fine," she agreed. She rose from the bed, the covers fell away from her and she stood in front of me in nothing more than my t-shirt and some red, lacy panties. My blood heated and I looked away from her.

"Get dressed," I ordered. I turned away from her and faced the wall, crossing my arms.

I heard some drawers opening and some clothing rustling. I tried not to look, but really, how could I resist? I turned my head a fraction and my eyes sought her out. She was currently in the process of unhooking her bra. If I could breathe my breath would have caught at the sight of her. I'd see her breasts before, but it had been so dark then, and even with my vampire eyesight she didn't look nearly as magnificent as she did now, bathed in the moonlight that shone in her window. She took off her panties next, and I forced myself to look away. If I looked any more all the plans I had for the evening would be ruined and we'd be back to the situation I'd tried to avoid, but wanted desperately: fucking her body rather than her mind.

"Okay I'm ready," Bella sighed.

I turned to face her. She wore old jeans, but hadn't taken off my t-shirt. It gave me a thrill seeing her in it. "Follow me."

A/N: Yeah, so I know there wasn't a lemon, but I sort of have an idea for the next chapter. The next one will probably be the last, and I promise there will be a lemon. Thanks for checking out my story everyone! Hope you liked. ;)


End file.
